Indescribable
by SlyFoxofPeanutButter
Summary: Being a part of the Mafia isn't always as cool as others perceive. For as long as Maria could remember, it's definitely not as great as she thought it would be, even now. Betrayal, jealousy, loss, fear...those words don't even begin to describe it. AU human names used. OC!Philippines no main pairing decided Soviet/Tomato/Kirkland/Germagyar/Ajia/N.Europe families included.


Nicole: Hey guys~ What's up? So i Know it's been a while, but I seriously wanted to turn this into a fanfic! It's seriously the most strangest idea I've ever had, considering I got this idea from a dream I had last summer that I probably had after looking at these Mafia parody versions of Hetalia members. I'll link the pics on my profile if you wanna see them! I still remember it, if not, vaguely, and I wanna write it down somewhere I won't forget. I'm really hoping I can portray it, and the characters, well. Especially since I think I'll be using Belgium...since she was kinda in my dream. I'm not sure if I want it as a reader insert or not...I think I'll just write it out as a Philippines-tan fic...I'm going to be using Phili-tan's oc name everyone calls her, so yeah her name will be Maria Clara De la Cruz...typical, yah, I know. Onto the disclaimer! Here's Phili-tan herself!

Maria: Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia and all it's characters. I belong to my respective creator and any oc's not actually part of the series belong to Nicole herself. The specific members of each family belong to Hitoger on Pixiv :D

Nicole: Yay! Salamat Ate!

Maria: You're welcome Lends~ ^^

Nicole: On with the storyyyyy~!

* * *

Full Summary:

Being a part of the Mafia isn't always as cool as others perceive.

20 year old Maria Clara de la Cruz is the best to understand that. She's been in a gang with her closest friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo for as long as she could remember, but it's definitely not as great as she thought it would be, even now. Betrayal, jealousy, loss, fear...those words don't even begin to describe the life of a Mafia member.

_AU human names used. OC!Philippines x various (no main pairing decided yet)__  
__Feat!______Soviet, Tomato, Kirkland, Germagyar, Ajia, families_

* * *

chapter 1

* * *

_'This... was not something I wanted to be doing right now.'_

Maria Clara De la Cruz pushed her dark sunglasses up her nose a bit more. She looked around suspiciously in hopes no one found her suspicious.

_'Find the target, find the target, find the target. Where is he?'_

Maria's eyes darted back and forth, scanning the hall around her. It was a large banquet hall, with many round tables draped with pale blue cloths, decorated with a fine set of roses in a clear vase for each table. It seemed to be some sort of party or celebration, but what of, Maria didn't know specifically. She was too busy with the objective at hand.

"_Bonjour mes amis~ _Everyone looks _lovely_ tonight..." A voice laced in a French accent sounded through the microphone, "I hope you are all having a _manifique_ time! I know I am~ _Ohonhonhonhonhon~_"

"Oh shut up you bloody git! Groping anyone who passes you by is not having a good time for anyone but you!" A British accent snapped at the Frenchman.

You suddenly remembered your orders.

* * *

-_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, office, 2nd floor- (flashback)_

* * *

_"Pursue him."_

_"E-Excuse me...?"_

_"You heard me clearly, chica, you know that." Antonio sighed, "Pursue Arthur Kirkland. And it needs to be done as quickly as possible."_

_"I-I know b-but uh...What shall I do with him afterwards? Knock him out? Bring him back here or...?" Maria fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, her eyes downcast._

_"That will do...once he is knocked out, give Lovi and Abel a call! Do as you please!" Antonio's smile grew dark as he leaned over the desk and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Maria blushed profusely as he whispered in her ear quickly in a casual tone, "So long as he doesn't do anything to you, mi amor~"_

_Maria pulled away, her face as red as a tomato. Seeing this, Antonio obviously took great amusement as his teasing, "Ah! You look like a tomato, mi tomate Maria~" He laughed hardily._

_"Ay diyos ko! Th-Th-That's not funny Toni! Don't do that!" Maria smacked him playfully and Toni laughed again, "Seriously though, what else do I need to know!" Maria hoped desperately that the topic would change. Antonio went serious again._

_"The man's not hard to miss, chica. We have a photo of him in this profile." Antonio slid the file over to her and Maria examined it. _

_The man was very handsome, no doubt. He had messy blond hair and emerald green eyes. From what his profile showed her, he stood at 5'9" which was still a lot taller that Maria ever could be, for she stood at a small 5'3". He seemed to be lean and slim as well in build. The only thing that threw Maria off (and I'm not even joking, she almost fell off her chair) was the fact that two thick masses of hair (she assumed were his eyebrows) rested over each of his eyes. _

_Antonio stifled a laugh, "Yes, that is why I stated he's not too hard to miss, chica."_

* * *

'_Huh...pursue him eh...'_Maria looked over to see where the voice had come from. Just as she expected, a slim, blonde with unmistakable thick eyebrows yelled at the Frenchman on stage.

He finally calmed down after the young wavy blond with violet eyes pulled him down and coaxed him to shut up.

Waiting until dinner was over, Maria finally summed up the courage to head over to him.

_'It's now or never...'_

* * *

"That bloody frog..." Arthur Kirkland huffed in his seat as his close friend Matthew Williams sighed beside him.

"Don't let him get the best of you, eh, Arthur?" Matthew smiled slightly, "You get way too easily agitated sometimes, it bothers me..."

"Ah...sorry Matthew...I didn't mean to it's just...something's been bothering me all night...like...I'm being watched..."

"Ahahahahaha! Who in their right mind would stalk you like that anyways?" Alfred, Matthew's half brother laughed rather loudly.

"Oh shut up Alfred! You're not helping at all!" Arthur groaned. He turned his head the other way and noticed someone walking near the stage.

She definitely stood out from anyone else at the party. She was clearly of Asian descent as shown from her eye shape and small stature, which was covered by a short, one strapped, red cocktail dress that hugged her very nicely. But something about her looked a little different than other Asians he had met. Tan skin, almost like that of someone of Latin descent. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, swishing behind her with every click of her heels.

"Woah! Dude, she's hot!" Alfred's head perked up at the sight of the tanned Asian girl, obstructing Arthur's view of her.

"What're you doing? You know it's rude of you to do that, popping in to my line of vision like that!"

"What? Were you doing something impor- ooooooh!" Alfred grinned, "Dude, you were totally checking her out!"

"Tch! Of course not! A gentleman like myself would never!" Arthur's face heated up a little as he looked the other way.

"Well, checking her out or not dude, she's headed our way!" Alfred bounced up and down in his seat.

"Could you be so kind as to remind me how old you are, Alfred?" Arthur glared.

"I'm nineteen, last time I checked guy!" Alfred grinned.

"You sure don't act like it..." Matthew muttered under his breath.

"Um...excuse me po..." A small voice almost inaudibly spoke out, her accent not very familiar to Arthur.

Arthur turned around and met the girl's eyes; deep, dark amber meeting lush green emerald. He sat stunned for a moment while Matthew spoke up for him, "Y-Yes miss...? May we help you?"

"Ah! C-C-Could you really...?" The girl's eyes lit up.

"Yeah babe! Totally! You name it and I'll come running! I am the hero after all!" Alfred boasted, grinning widely at her.

"U-Uh...I...don't think that's necessary..." The girl's voice trembled slightly.

"No! Totally! Anything for a babe like you!" Alfred winked, causing the girl to blush profusely.

Alfred's comments had finally made impact on Arthur and he swiftly smacked him upside the head, "Idiot! That's no way to speak to a lady!"

"Dude! Ow! What the hell man?" Alfred winced.

"Come on Al...let's leave these two alone. You're obviously being no help to the girl..." Matthew muttered, dragging Alfred away behind him.

"I'm so sorry for my...um...f-friend..._s_..." Arthur trailed off, almost forgetting Matthew.

"N-No! It's fine! Thank you, po!" The girl smiled warmly and Arthur's heart skipped a beat.

"My name is Maria Clara de la Cruz, po. It's nice to meet you, po." Maria bowed her head to him.

_'How well mannered...'_Arthur blushed, "Um! I'm Arthur Kirkland!"

'Excellent, so it seems I've got the right person...' Maria grinned inwardly, "I uh...was going to ask the host of the party but seeing as he's a little..._preoccupied_...I was hoping you'd direct me, po..."

Arthur looked over to see Francis, the Frenchman from earlier, flirting with a tall girl with green eyes and short, wavy blonde hair pulled back with a green ribbon. Maria looked over as well and noticed the girl to be a girl worked with her and Antonio, named Bella. Bella glanced over at Maria and winked at her as she turned back to continue "talking" with Francis, quite obviously distracting him. Maria sighed quietly in relief.

"Oh well...Francis was always easily..._distracted_..." He rolled his eyes, sighing, "Where is it you wanted to go to exactly,_ love?_"

Maria blushed at 'love' but continued anyways, "I heard that there is a beautiful garden and fountain somewhere around the premises, but I'm not sure where exactly...and it's not exactly safe for a young girl like me to wander alone in the dark..." She flipped her cell phone on to check the time, it reading 7:35pm.

"Oh I do believe I recalled seeing a place like that somewhere behind the building..." Arthur pondered.

"Ah! Could you bring me there, po?" Maria's eyes sparkled as a smile lit up on her face. Arthur looked the other way, blushing.

"V-Very well..."

"Let's go now~ I wanted to take pictures~" She pulled out a blue canon camera out of her purse, took his hand, leading him out the back doors.

* * *

"Ah...here it is..." Arthur smiled as Maria let go of his hand and ran forward, her arms jutting out like a plane.

"Salamat po!" Maria turned on her heel (in high heels? :O) and smiled brightly at him.

'My is she infectious...' Arthur felt his heart pang at her smile, "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh! It means 'Thank you' in my native tongue, Tagalog, po!" Maria giggled.

"And...'po'...?" Arthur struggled with the pronunciation.

"Po?" Maria giggled again at his attempt, "It's something someone younger says to someone older than them, in respect."

"And how do you know I'm older? I could be younger than you, you know Maria?" Arthur raised his eyebrow at her.

She laughed now and blushed, "I just know!" She laughed some more.

"What's so funny?"

"It's the first time you've said my name, Arthur, po!" Maria smiled like a child, "And besides, you look older than me~ I'm only 20~"

"Ah...well, you got me there...I'm 23..." Arthur scratched the back of his head.

She turned around again and faced the moon, 'Now...or never...' She quickly popped something into her mouth and grinned at him. Taking slow steps towards him, she grabbed his hands and led him to sit on the fountain ledge.

"Thank you for coming here with me Arthur..." She mumbled.

"Ah...It's...quite alright! Eheh...heh..." Arthur felt nervous, but he couldn't place why...

Maria leaned forward and looked up at him through her dark lashes.

"I know we only just met but..."

Arthur's palms got clammy, 'Is...She...gu-? No...she wouldn't...would she? I mean...uh...Cause I...ARGH!'

A battle between his emotions and brain ensued.

"Are...you okay...Arthur...?" Maria cocked her head to the side, blushing.

"Bloody hell Maria, don't look at me like that..." Arthur growled.

Confused more than ever, Maria paused for a bit, but before she could respond, Arthur grew some balls and leaned down, his mouth covering hers.

Maria's first instinct was to push away but didn't. 'Take one for the team man! do it!' Her mind cheered. She shut her eyes and melted into the kiss.

It was sweet and gentle. Maria smiled into the kiss, her hands placed over his. Arthur pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, asking entrance into her mouth all the while. She squeaked as his tongue explored her mouth. She took this opportunity and seized it.

"I'm sorry Arthur..." she whispered against his lips.

But before he could even respond, the pill she kept in her mouth was forced down into Arthur's throat. All the small, it quickly began to take effect.

"I actually liked you..."

Arthur gasped as he coughed, pulling away from Maria to try to hack up the pill in his throat.

Tears welled up in Maria's eyes.

"Too bad not everyone can have the life they truly want..."

Arthur was confused. What happened to that kind girl he'd just shared that sweet moment with. His consciousness began to slip as Maria was joined by the blonde who flirted with Francis.

"Woah...quick to act, eh Maria?" The blonde giggled.

"Bella..." Maria flipped her phone open as she groaned, "Lovi, Abel, you here? Yeah, it's been done. Come around the back now."

Maria hovered over Arthur, pain in her eyes. She kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry..."

Then the girls were joined by a tall man with blue eyes and spiked up blond hair with a blue and white striped scarf and a man with an olive complexion, green/hazel eyes and dark brown hair, with a strange curl on the right side of his head.

"Came like we promised, _mia bella ragazza_." The dark haired man had an Italian accent and he grinned at Maria who blushed.

"L-L-Lovi...nice to see you too, po..." Maria averted her gaze. Arthur felt a pang of jealousy as he tried to sum up enough energy to glare at the Italian man.

The blonde girl, 'Bella', looked extremely annoyed as she stared at Maria and 'Lovi'.

"Come on guys! Chop chop Lovino! Abel!" Bella ordered.

"Chill sis! We got this!" The tall blond, Abel, grinned as he headed towards Arthur, "Come on Lovi~ Let's get this show on the road!"

"Ah! Don't call me 'Lovi', you bastard!" Lovino snapped.

"Aw~ But Maria calls you that all the time~" Abel grinned.

Lovino blushed, "Th-Th-That's because-! Uh...M-Maria is-! Er-ARGH! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARDO!"

"Woah, no need for the language~ heh heh~" Abel laughed.

"Wha...?" Arthur hadn't fully slipped away, but was slowly getting there.

"It'll be over soon, I assure you!" Abel picked Arthur up and Arthur finally slipped away, his thoughts drifting to Maria as she stared at him.

It finally slipped to black.

'Maria...'

* * *

A phone rang in a large office, three times before being picked up.

"Hola?"

_"It's been done, tomato bastard!" _

"Ah Lovi~ Don't be mean~"

_"Seriously bastardo, be serious. We're driving back right now. Abel's at the wheel..."_

"Alright, alright, mi tomate~ Thank Maria for me will you~"

_"Yeah yeah...whatever..."_

Then the line went dead.

The Spaniard leaned back in his chair and laughed heartily.

"This should be _very_, _very _interesting!"

* * *

Bonjour mes amis - good day, my friends

manifique - magnificent

chica - girl

mi tomate - my tomato

mi amor - my love

Ay diyos ko - oh my god

bastardo - bastard (pretttty straight forward)

mia bella ragazza - my pretty girl

* * *

Nicole: Phew! It's done! The first chapter~ I hope I did Netherlands and Belgium justice...in my dream, Lovi, Bella and I were spies trying to hide from a group of people in a mall. Lovi and I were always together and it made Bella jealous, which is why she's like, angry at the end, because Lovi's flirting with Maria... So yeah...I don't know how to write for Netherlands because I've never read any fanfics with him in it...so i made him the comic relief...

Abel: Why is my name Abel?

Nicole: o/o I don't know! I uh...couldn't think of a name and I heard it from somewhere...so...

Alfred: You wrote me all amazing like dudette!

Nicole: owo" I had fun writing you Al! Really, I did~ I'm totally visiting you over the summer! Oh and you too Iggy, Franny and Switzy~ *hearts*

Francis: Ohonhonhon~ i look forward to your arrival, mon cher~

Arthur: Get your bloody hands off Lindsey! *commence battle*

Vash: -is neutral- I await your stay Lindsey...

Alfred: Dude! They're like, totally fighting about you! Sweet!

Nicole: o/o /is enjoying this

Vash: Don't you still have something to say?

Nicole: AH! Yes i do! Sorry for the short and lame kiss scene! It failed... /shot

Vash: Not that...

Nicole: Oh! Yeah! Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue it or not!

All: RandR please~!


End file.
